


Its just like the ending of Frozen!

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Romance, EWE, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ice Skating, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter), ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: Ron shot his girlfriend a dubious look as he pulled his skates on, but chose not to argue- instead opting to shoot his best friend a look that screamed help me.Harry chuckled a little, standing up easily from the bench. Stretching a bit, he walked the few feet towards the entrance of the rink, stopping just at the opening and looking back.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Its just like the ending of Frozen!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay im gonna be real- this is a very vague timeline. Its like, a year or less after the war, but also the whole fic was based around a frozen pun so just pretend it works.

“Oh please, it’s fun!” She gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled her bushy hair up with a scrunchie, the dark brown curls hardly contained by the fabric.

Ron shot his girlfriend a dubious look as he pulled his skates on, but chose not to argue- instead opting to shoot his best friend a look that screamed  _ help me. _

Harry chuckled a little, standing up easily from the bench. Stretching a bit, he walked the few feet towards the entrance of the rink, stopping just at the opening and looking back.

Ron frowned at him, watching as he walked. “How are you so good at this? When did you get the time to learn to skate?” He stood up and yelped as his skates caught on his strings, making him wobble on his ankles before Hermione caught his waist and steadied him. She leaned down, tying his laces as he gave her a sheepish smile.

The darker boy shrugged at his friend. “The owner of the skate rink in town liked me well enough, I always found his cat when she ran away. He let me skate for free whenever I liked. Whyd you think I liked it so much when the black lake froze over?” He said, and Ron frowned a little.

“I just assumed you didnt have many lakes in your area so you thought it was cool.” A fair point, Little Whinging wasn't exactly a nature-filled place. 

Hermione giggled a bit and they turned, only to see Mr Weasley already wiped out on the ice, right near the entrance, Percy and Mrs Weasley, both in normal boots crouching over him. “Are you alright, Mr Weasley?” She called to him.

“Oh, i'm quite alright hermione, thank you.” He grunted a bit as Bill came over and helped haul him to his feet. “It's quite exciting! I must suggest building one of these to the Department of Muggle-Wizard Relations Head!”

Harry smiled as the weasleys gave their father an exasperated look, and stepped easily onto the ice. He took a minute, gathering his balance and getting used to the skates again, then took off across the rink. Hermione followed loosely behind, held back by ron clutching at her sweater for dear life. 

Ginny spent a few minutes getting the hang of it- all things considered, when she was gliding confidently around after only 10 minutes, Harry sent her an impressed look. She only rolled her eyes at him as if to say,  _ What did you expect, I'm amazing.  _

Harry certainly agreed.

Across the ice, Fleur and Bill twirled around together- where Bill learned to skate, they didn't know, but Fleur spun and skated with elegance, pulling her husband right along with her.

Charlie was aiding his father, having caught onto the skill rather quickly, helping Mr. Weasley move on his unsteady, but no less enthusiastic feet. Ginny followed along next to them, there to help catch him- just in case.

Percy stood calmly near the railing with his mother, chatting happily with Mrs. Weasley about one thing or other as she smiled at her family, occasionally snorting at her husband’s antics.

Fred and George- well. The others weren’t sure what they expected. 

“This is just like the ending of Frozen!” Fred exclaimed, as George and him were basically holding each other up, awkwardly skidding and half-walking across the ice. 

Hermione paused, turning away from her boyfriend- Ron yelped as she let go of him, and he promptly fell face first into the ice- and stared at the twins. “When on earth did you see Frozen?”

George grinned. “Lee brought us. His little sister made him go so we decided to tag along, for fun.” Fred nodded sagely, before wiping out fully; taking George down with him.

Harry laughed at them, leaning over to give Ron a hand in standing up. His best friend accepted it, grumbling. “At least someone loves me,  _ Hermione. _ ” He said, shooting a glare at his girlfriend. 

She shrugged, only shooting him a smirk in response as she skated over to Ginny, who accepted her hand easily. 

Harry patted Ron's chest sympathetically, holding back a giggle. “There, there Ron. Don't worry, i'll help you out.”

Ron huffed, putting a hand mockingly over his heart. Taking on a dramatic tone, he leaned back to lay his head jokingly on Harry's shoulder. “My knight in shining armor, my courageous hero, my chosen one-“

Bill slid by, chuffing Ron over the head, ignoring his brother’s indignant cry. “We get it, you’re in love with Harry, but it'd be nice if you could stop flirting in front of all of us. From what Ginny says, there's been enough of that with lavender brown to last a lifetime.” He shot them a lopsided grin, winking at Harry before accepting Fleur's outstretched hand.

Spluttering, Ron gave Hermione and Ginny betrayed looks as they cackled madly, clutching onto each other to stay upright. Harry simply patted Ron’s chest, before moving away. Ron protested, wobbling, and the Messy-haired boy rolled his eyes. “It's called a railing, mate. Try using it.”

That made George and Fred snicker at him, to which Ron shouted, “You lot can't talk, you’re still on the floor!”

They were, indeed, laying on their backs on the floor, holding hands. Harry saw Hermione mouth ‘why’ to Ginny out the corner of his eye, who in turn shook her head with silent laughter.

Fred shrugged, which looked rather awkward laying down. “Maybe we like it. I always did suspect George was having an affair with the giant squid, he probably likes the cold-“ said brother swiftly elbowed his twin in the stomach, causing Fred to grunt and return the gesture.

Hermione rolled her eyes, Mrs Weasley not looking away from Percy as she called over, “No fighting in public!”

Harry did a few laps around the rink, grinning at ron each time he passed, ron still wobbling as he gripped the railing. Hermione pulled up next to Harry, letting out a little puff of air, which dissipated quickly. “Honestly, why did we think this was a good idea?”

He shrugged at her, looking around. Fleur and Bill were chatting as they went at a leisurely pace around the ice, hands intertwined. Fred and George appeared to be having some sort of contest to stay upright (judging by the way they were elbowing each other), and Mr Weasley was positively beaming from the floor while Ginny and Charlie exchanged amused looks above him. Percy was letting out a few snorts at his siblings, as Mrs. Weasley just shook her head with a smile. “They’re having fun.”

Hermione looked out at them, clearly seeing the same thing as harry- they all had matching smiles, relaxed posture and easy expressions.

There was no tense silence, no residual fear or lingering resentment, just a family laughing together, having fun as they tried something new.

She nodded, mouth upturning warmly. “Yes, I suppose they are.”

Hermione caught sight of Ron again, smiling sappily as he caught her eye and gave her a happy look. He waved at her, clearly pleased to finally be able to move without clinging to the railing.

She gave him a very obviously proud thumbs up, waiting until he looked away before turning to Harry with a serious expression.

“Now, about what i've been hearing about you and my boyfriend-“ 

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Weasley family, and the canon romances are cute wether people want to admit it or not. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
